


Mike Finally Figures Things Out

by tenebriskage



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Break Up, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, POV Multiple, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenebriskage/pseuds/tenebriskage
Summary: Mike tries to sort himself out through three important conversations.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Mike Wheeler, Mike Wheeler & Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You are legally required to like this fanfic because it’s my birthday and I said so.

“Hey, are you ok?”

Mike had walked into Nancy’s room, without knocking, because even when he was being nice, he was being an asshole.

“It’s nothing. I just miss Jonathan a bit.” A bit may have been a slight understatement, but Nancy had a reputation to keep here.

“I get how you feel.” Of course he did, Nancy thought to herself, since El had left too.

“Yeah, I guess we’re both in the same boat here.” 

“I miss Will a lot, too.” Mike must have misunderstood the topic of conversation here, unless...

“I meant because of El. You know, since we’re both dating people who’ve moved away.”

“Oh, right. Of course. El.” Mike was hesitant, in a way that he hadn’t been when he mentioned Will. Nancy couldn’t help but wonder...

“Is there anything you want to talk to me about?” Nancy asked, getting, ironically, straight to the point. Mike was surprised, less by the question, and more by how upfront she had been in asking it.

“I don’t know. I miss El, of course I do, but... I don’t know.” Nancy knew exactly what was happening here.

“It’s different. You want to love her, because you think it would be more acceptable, but you can’t stop thinking about him.” Nancy could almost relate. She had known Steve was a good move for her, socially. And yet...

“How do you —?” Mike seemed shocked that she was able to figure him out so quickly, but also a little bit glad to have been understood.

“I haven’t been in this exact situation, but I know how it feels to date someone because you feel like you should. Steve was popular and handsome and well-liked and he liked me and I didn’t want to throw away that opportunity. Jonathan was—”

“A weirdo?” Mike interjected, jokingly.

“Harsh, but yeah. I wanted to be with him, but I knew that would make people see me differently, and I was afraid, I suppose.”

“I am too.” This vulnerability, and willingness to show it, was something not often present in Mike, and especially not often around her.

“Well, your situation is worse than mine. All I had to fear was moderate-to-severe social shunning. You have bigotry, hatred, and the President to worry about.” Because seriously, fuck Reagan.

“I worry about the President enough as it is. Reagan, really? What do our parents see in him?” Again, to restate, fuck Reagan. But Nancy wanted to keep going here. There would be plenty of time another day to rant about Reagan’s, well, everything. But right now, Mike was confiding in her, and she wanted to help.

“I agree completely. But, to get back on topic, what are you going to do about the El-and-Will situation?”

“I still don’t know, but this helped, so thank you. I just wish there was some way of knowing if Will could ever feel the same.”

Nancy laughed loudly, only stopping once she felt the heat of Mike’s glare directed towards her, and she realised it was not, in fact, a joke.

“You have got to be kidding me! That kid has been head-over-heels for you since kindergarten! If you told him to slice off his arm with a chainsaw, he’d ask you which one, or if you wanted both! I thought that was just one of your party’s unspoken things!”

“Well, it must have been extremely unspoken, since no one thought to tell me about it! Anyway, things are different now. We got into a fight.” Mike looked very sad at this. Nancy had heard something about a fight, but upon hearing about it’s existence for the first time, she could hardly believe it. Mike and Will were, well, MikeandWill. They were a unit.

“A bad one?” 

“Really bad. I was a total asshole.”

“Did you apologise?”

“Of course!” Mike seemed almost horrified by the idea of him having not apologised.

“Did he forgive you?”

“I mean, he said he did...”

“Then I bet things haven’t changed on that front.”

“You really think... Will likes me?” Mike said, with a touch of reverence, eyes wide, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

“You are so oblivious it’s not even funny anymore. I’m pretty sure that’s one of the undeniable truths of the universe. The sky is blue, oranges are orange, and Will likes you.”

“I mean, the sky isn’t always blue. The colour changes, because—” Nancy just had to cut in to that, because she was not about to listen to him ramble.

“Oh, shut up, you nerd! Just tell him you like him already!”

“Fine, I’ll... think about it, at least.”

“Thank god!”

“And, Nance?” She couldn’t remember the last time Mike had called her that nickname.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you!”

“No problem. Now go get the guy!”

Mike rolled his eyes, and walked out of Nancy’s room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is El going to take the news?

“El? Can we talk?” Mike was hesitant, and a tad concerned. He didn’t want to accidentally fuck things up with his and El’s friendship.

“Sure, Mike. What is it?”

“I care about you. A lot.” Ok, strong start. Hopefully not too strong, but we’ll see.

“Thank you. I care about you too.” El seemed a bit confused, like she didn’t really know where the conversation was going.

“And you know how there are different ways of caring about people?”

“Of course. Friends, boyfriends, family.” That was a relief. He could remember when El knew nothing of the sort, to a confusing extent. The question “what is friend?” haunted his mind forevermore, due to how nonsensical it was that she was capable of understanding the majority of what everyone was saying, but seemed to be stuck on just that one word for some reason. Surely, even if she’d never experienced friendship, she’d have knowledge of the word, just like she was capable of understanding most other words. It was almost as if that was a lazy plot device that actually made no sense when looked at with any logical reasoning whatsoever. Mike was getting a bit sidetracked, so he pushed these meta musings to the side, and spoke.

“Right. I just... I don’t know if I care about you in the right way.”

“The right way?”

“The boyfriend way. I think I care about you in the friend way.” He said it. The words were out there, and there was no getting rid of them. All he could do was hope that—

“I’m glad you said this. I’ve been thinking that too, but I didn’t know how to tell you.” Well, that was convenient!

“Friends?”

“Friends!”

“That’s really great. I feel a lot better now.” 

There was a pause for a second, before El spoke.

“Hey, Mike?”

“Yeah?”

“Is there someone you care about in a boyfriend way? It’s alright if there is.” Maybe if that someone was some nice girl from his school, it would be. El’s own brother, though, might not be so alright.

“I don’t know. I think so, it’s just...”

“It’s just what? I’m sure she’d be happy about it.” 

“That’s the thing.”

“What’s the thing?”

“She.” Mike repeated.

“I don’t understand.”

“Guys can like girls. Guys can also like guys.”

“They can? I’ve never seen that.”

“There’s a reason for that. They can, but a lot of people don’t like it.”

“Why?” That’s the million-dollar question, isn’t it? It’s funny how a form of bigotry which has ruined so many people’s lives is ultimately meaningless.

“I don’t really know. They think God hates people who are like that.”

“Well, they’re stupid. I think you should tell him. If he’s a good enough person for you to care about him this much, then he’s a good enough person not to hate you for that.” El always gave the best advice. She was so disconnected from the trappings of the regular world, that she could see it from new and interesting angles that someone used to this life would find hard to do.

“I think you’re right. You’re really wise, El. I’m lucky to have you as my friend.”

“Mike? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“If guys can like guys, does that mean girls can like girls?”

“Yes, but the same rules apply about not being liked by some people.”

“Would it be okay if I did?” How funny, that in breaking up with his girlfriend, he now has more in common with her than he ever had before.

“Of course it would! Do you?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?”

“Some people like both. Does that sound more like you?”

“I think it does.”

“That’s great!”

“Thank you. And, Mike? You should definitely tell the guy.” He’s now two for two on that piece of advice, although El may not still think that after finding out who the guy is.

“We’re not exactly in the same place right now, so I’ll either have to have the conversation over the phone, or wait until we see each other again, and I don’t know which would be less awkward.” Was that enough to give it away? Did Mike want to give it away?

“Not in the same place? Is he... Will?” Well, the jig is up. His ex-girlfriend is now aware of his feelings for her brother, and other sentences which Mike would find absolutely incomprehensible only months ago.

“Yes. Sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? You should call him and tell him right now! I think he likes you!” Ok, wow. Mike isn’t sure what he finds the most unexpected, El being happy with the idea of him and Will being together, or El thinking Will would be happy with the idea of him and Will being together.

“You do?”

“Totally! He’s in his room right now, I can call him down and you can tell him!” Woah, woah, woah. Mike had really only prepared for one potentially disastrous conversation, not this buy-one-get-one-free deal going on.

“Really? I don’t know if I’m ready.”

“You don’t have to be. You just have to go for it.”

“You really think he might like me?” Mike was strangely hopeful. That was new.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out. WILL!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the main event.

Will was sitting in his room drawing while listening to music, The Chameleons to be specific. As he sang along quietly to Soul in Isolation, he found himself stuck on what to draw. He still loved art, perhaps even more than before he had moved. It was a sort of escape for him. If he could focus enough on the picture he was creating, he could get swept up in it. Hide in it. He was just starting to get his focus back when—

“WILL!” 

That was El, his sort-of sister. It was a bit weird, Will thought, to suddenly be living with someone he hardly knew, despite having known her for some time. Before the move, she had always been too focused on Mike to talk to him, not that he could blame her for that. If given the chance, he’d probably be just as bad. Not that he would ever be given the chance, but hey, a boy can dream. But despite the not-great start, and the remaining mild awkwardness, he rather liked El. She was kind, and always said what she thought, not what people wanted her to say.

“What is it?” He called back, not unkindly, if a tad irritated.

“Mike’s on the phone, he wants to talk to you!” 

Well. That got Will moving quickly, to say the least. It’s not that Mike hadn’t called him, far from it; in fact, Mike had called him quite regularly, a fact that, if asked about, Will would vehemently deny having overanalysed to the point of insanity, and he would be lying. This, however, was new. Mike had never asked to speak with him while calling El. He had also never asked to speak with El while on the phone with Will, so, technically, Will was winning here. Will: 1, El: 0! Of course, that didn’t mean much after factoring in the infinite amount of points El gained due to dating Mike, but that was still something. Will had learnt quickly that people like him had to focus on the small victories. Will picked up the phone, and was greeted by an excited declaration.

“I broke up with El!” Mike announced, almost triumphantly. Will was filled with many complex emotions, but the one that won out was confusion, with a side of concern for both Mike and El.

“She looked happy when she gave me the phone?” Will said, still on the confusion. He looked around, trying to find El and see if she was alright, but she was nowhere to be found.

“Well, she broke up with me too. It was sort of a mutual friendzoning kind of thing.”

Oh. Okay. Now the concern has gone, the everything else comes back with full force. 

“Well, if that’s what you both want, then I’m happy for you both.” A nice, normal response. He can do this.

“Thanks. I wanted to talk to you about something, actually.” He can’t do this.

“You do?”

“Ilikesomeone!” Mike blurted that out so quickly it made the speed of light look stationary. Will felt a bit sad. He really didn’t feel like listening to the guy he likes (loves?) talk about some girl, but he cared more about Mike than about his own feelings of jealousy. It’s not like he wasn’t used to it.

“Oh, you do? That’s great. I’m sure whoever she is will be happy to date you.”

“That’s not exactly true.”

“You don’t think she’d want to date you? Anyone would!” Will would. Will absolutely would.

“I really don’t think so. But that’s not the only part that isn’t true.”

“What do you mean?” Will was starting to get his hopes up, so he kicked them back down, like normal.

“You said she...” Could this mean? No, of course not. Just because Will couldn’t think of any other explanation, it didn’t mean Mike was... like him. Will still had trouble saying, or even thinking, that word. It reminded him of Lonnie, reminded him of Troy, reminded him of the pain and sadness and humiliation that word brought. Mike continued, snapping Will out of his downwards spiral.

“What if the person wasn’t a she?”

“There would be nothing wrong with that.”

“He isn’t a she.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“Thank you. That really means a lot.”

“No problem! So, who’s the lucky guy?” This guy doesn’t even know how lucky he is, Will thought to himself bitterly. It would be just his luck for his crush to like boys and still not like him. It’s one thing for someone to not like him because he likes girls, but if Mike could like him but still doesn’t, Will didn’t think he could bear it.

“Well, I wouldn’t say he’s lucky.”

“Anyone who you like is lucky. I’m sure he likes you too.”

“Well, I don’t know about that one. I mean, my sister thinks he does, but I don’t think so.”

“So he’s someone your sister knows. Is he Lucas? Dustin? If he’s Troy, I’ll never forgive you.”

“No, no, and oh god no.”

“So who is it then? Is he new in town or something? I can’t think of any other guys you know.” Will could think of another guy Mike knows, but he was doing a very good job of not getting his hopes up, so he pushed that idea to the back of his mind.

“He’s not even in town. He moved away recently.”

“Oh, he did?” Will did a very bad job of feigning indifference.

“Yeah, he did. I miss him a lot.”

“I’m sure he misses you too.” Will says. I miss you, Will doesn’t say. I wish he was me, Will doesn’t say. Please let him be me, Will doesn’t say.

“I was wondering if I could... get some advice?” 

Mike is coming to me for advice with asking out a guy, thinks Will. This is either a dream, or a nightmare. Either way, it doesn’t feel real. Will doesn’t say any of that. Will says: “Of course! How can I help?” Ever the kind and caring friend. Ever the jealous liar. Will thinks they may be two sides of the same coin, really.

“I want to know how to tell him I like him, but I don’t know how.”

“Just be honest and straightforward! Say something like ‘I like you, do you like me?’”

“I like you, do you like me?” And WOW, the impact from hearing those words said to him by Mike is enough to almost kill him. Even if he isn’t their intended audience, he’ll be hearing those words ringing around his head until the day he dies, and many days after, that is, if you’re still allowed fond memories in Hell.

“Great! Exactly like that, just say that to the guy. He’d be crazy to say no.” Crazy together? Does Mike still remember that? Probably not. Will does though. It’s on his list of Things To Be Remembered Throughout Life and After that was recently expanded. 

“I did say it to the guy.” 

“I don’t understand.” Will thinks he might understand, actually, but to admit that as a possibility would be like accepting a dream as reality: for a moment, obvious, and then as soon as that moment is over, filled with holes, illogicalities, impossibilities. Will still hopes, though — God, does he hope. Hell, he’s been hoping since Kindergarten.

“I did say it to the guy because the guy is you.” Alert, alert. All systems shut-down. The impossible has come true. Air traffic warning — you may be encountering flying pigs.

“Me? The guy is me?”

“Yes.”

“He is me? I am he? I am? I — yes, yes.” Will congratulated himself on being such a master wordsmith. He supposed there was a reason he was always the artist, and Mike was the writer. As a kid, he saw a future for them, all grown up and living together, making comic books as a pair and being happy. Maybe some of that may not have been as far fetched as it seemed. Sure, some parts were never going to happen, Present-Will is now aware of the structural integrity problems that would come from living in a house made of gingerbread, but the happiness? The togetherness? He thinks his childhood self would be content with just that much, really.

“Yes?”

“Yes, I like you.” Will didn’t think it even needed saying. He had never really been good at hiding that. In most situations he was reticent, shy, quiet, but with Mike? He was an open book. There actually were many open books filled with drawings of mostly Mike lying around his room, funnily enough.

“You do?” Will was surprised by Mike’s surprise. He was obvious, could Mike really have been that oblivious? Alright, yes, he could have been.

“Of course!” Will really didn’t feel like his statement needed further clarification, but he’d gladly repeat it as many times as Mike wanted. It was rather freeing, Will mused, to be able to be open about one’s emotions. Perhaps he should do it more often.

“I like you, too.” Just hearing those words made Will feel shocked, electrified, buzzy. They were directed at him. They were meant for him. If his childhood self could see him now, he’d probably faint with joy. Will feels like he may join him sometime soon. So he replies with a go-to, something familiar.

“I know.” 

“Star Wars, nice!” Now Will felt at ease. Nerd stuff had always been their thing. Everything felt normal again, but better. So much better.

“Yeah, I knew you’d get that reference!”

“Of course!”

“So, are we, I mean, could we?” Again, Will was proud of his distinguished and elaborate wording, but it was a question that had to be asked.

“Yes! Absolutely! Whatever the question is, the answer is yes!” Will was surprised by Mike’s enthusiasm, which he knew he shouldn’t be, Mike had always been enthusiastic when it came to him, which was something Will probably should have picked up on earlier, but no matter. Will supposed he had spent so much time thinking about how Mike would never want to be with him, that now he did, it was refusing to compute. Will certainly wasn’t complaining though.

“Oh, cool. That’s— great, cool.” Wow, that’s the third witty and verbose remark. A hat trick! What an accomplishment.

“Hey, Will?”

“Yeah?”

“I think we’re crazy together. For real now.” He remembered! He really did! Maybe, just maybe, those words had bounced around Mike’s brain half as much as they had around Will’s! Will knew how to respond, he had heard this conversation a thousand times and he’ll think of it a thousand more before the day is done, alternated with this new one, and he feels it’s only right to start this new chapter in their lives (Their lives! Together! As an item! Will’s childhood self would cry tears of happiness just thinking about it!) by calling back to how things were.

“Yeah, crazy together.”


End file.
